Putting It Back Together
by PissyNovelist
Summary: "Andy?" "Andy... is that my name?" Victim sputtered to the officer known as Swarek, who looked at her shivering form as if he had known her for years. Of course, Victim had know idea just how far they went. Awful summary, better story. Rating may change.
1. Andy

**I know I have like… 2 other stories I'm actively writing for, but this idea popped into my head and I'm using it. XD**

The victim sputtered, stumbling through the streets of Toronto at approximately three twenty eight A.M on a Wednesday. Her head hurt with a burning fire of a thousand suns, back aching just as bad. Her high heel shoes scraped against the back of her heels against fresh blood blisters while the nameless girl trying to find her way to the nearest police station.

That was all she knew, that her feet and back really hurt. No wallet, no purse, not even a name to place to herself. With the little logic she held, police seemed like the best people to go to. As she tucked her bangs behind her ears, she considered how lucky she was to be walking in a warm night and not through winter. In fact, she noticed she was hot. Looking down at her attire, she slid off the blazer to reveal a white tank top. Her black capris made a distinctive slippery noise with each stride. She was dressed for dancing at a club. It then occurred to her that none of her clothes were ripped.

Whatever had happened to her, she wasn't sexually assaulted and she was more than proud at that fact.

She jumped at the cat calls from drunken men that whizzed by in taxis. She started to jog in bare feet, using the balls of her feet to avoid any sharp rocks and glass upon the ground. The slapping noise was all that registered within her ears, finding a police car, a station, or individual in uniform the most important base of her existence. As soon as she reached a street filled with lights, she slowed down. To her surprise, with all that running, she wasn't out of breath. Better for her, she supposed, slapping her bare feet against the dirty ground.

She touched her throat, feeling like she had swallowed sand paper. She entertained herself with the noise her mouth made when she opened it, showing just how dehydrated she really was. She coughed into her hand and took note of the blood drops that appeared. Victim accidently cut herself with her jagged nails while scratching an itch. Upon further inspection, blood was dried under the whites of her nails and beside her eye, invading her peripheral vision. With each step, her ankle started to hurt more than before. Her head was suddenly heavy, due to the fact she was unconscious for so long.

She slipped off her shoes, carrying them through the empty streets. It was deadly quite that night; she could practically hear the blood that slipped down the side of her face starting at her temple. It wasn't bad, but it was enough to have a slight twinge of pain. While she shuffled, she felt in her pockets for anything once more. Now wallet, no identification, but a waded up five dollar bill, she turned into the nearest convenience store and bought a bottle of water. It was gone within seconds, bottle discarded into the nearest recycling bin she could find.

Feeling more alive with water in her system, she started to recount the facts she knew. She wasn't sexually assaulted, no one took all her money, and her worst wounds was upon her calve which was a deep cut that had long stopped bleeding. Then again, she hadn't seen the state of her face. It didn't hurt badly, but who knew. She seemed roughed up, but didn't seem like she got into a fight bad enough to cause her a gap in memory. Had she been at a bar? At a meeting? She looked like she was dressed for work at a government building or something along those lines. Victim hated this guessing game, so she kept her mind quite while looking around for a station. Victim yawned and staggered, wanting nothing more than to lie down and sleep through it all. Perhaps this was all a dream and she would wake up with a name to put to her-self.

As if a gift from the divine, a glowing white light glowed from down the road. She ran, rows of police cars coming into view. She laughed, the sound of her voice rather a surprise to herself. She squinted, reading the sign that read '_Division Fifteen'. _The banister within an iron grip, she managed up the stairs into the glass building. No one seemed to even notice her existence, which nearly made her lose her faith in law enforcement. She pressed on, holding onto the desk for support. Victim looked at the clock with read '_3:59'_ in flashing red lights.

"Hello?" Her voice cracked in high tones, not nearly as loud as she anticipated she would be. She knocked against the front desk with her fist, using all her strength to make an echoing boom through the station. Again, this wasn't as nearly as loud as anticipated. She assumed all the cops were having a meeting or perhaps there was an emergency somewhere in the town that collect most, if not all, police's time and man power. She walked around the desk and into the station, not caring if it was illegal or not. There, at the farther end of the station sat a few police officers, heads down into their papers.

"Excuse me?" Her voice sounded weaker, more upset, than Victim had wished.

One police officer turned immediately at the sound of her soft voice, blinking for a moment. He looked taken aback as he stood, jutting out a hip and crossing his arms. In any other situation, Victim would have insisted he was attractive. Alas, other matters were at hand. He scrutinized her existence, tilting his head a few times before realizing something was really wrong with her. He stepped closer, placing both hands on either of her shoulders. Victim looked down, reading his nametag.

"Officer… Swarek? I need help, I woke up in an alley way quite a few blocks down and I don't remember anything. I need medical assistance, and I don't even remember my name, and-"

"Andy?" Her choked, clearly upset with something. Victim looked down at herself, then back to his eyes which were wide and glossy with pending tears.

"Andy? Is… is that my name?"

**I'll write as fast and well as I can, if anyone is interested.**

**xoxoPN**


	2. Covering Bases

**So wow, a story just older than twenty four hours old with a shit ton of reviews. That's pretty rad if you ask me.**

**You guys are pretty god damn awesome and I love you all!**

_Blue and green lights flickered about the crowded club, clearly in violation of code. It smelt of blood, sweat, drugs, and sex and she wouldn't change it for the world. She didn't care about the smell of rapport of the bar. She was here to _dance_ before sealing her fate with the man she had come to love over the days they had spent together. Her friend danced along with her, holding her hand and staying as close as she could. The bass pounded through the club, off the silver metal walls through her ears. The pair giggled and walked with their arms around each other while walking to the bar. Another drink for her, a club soda with lime for her friend; designated driver. _

_She downed the shots like a pro, whistling for another few. Despite Driver's protests, she kept drinking. What could one more hurt? Or two, or seven more shots or girly drinks? Driver patted her shoulder, saying she had to go to the bathroom and she wouldn't be a tick. She waved her off, turning back and taking a shot of her strong whiskey. A few minutes before her friend returned, she had hit the floor in a daze and was gone. _

_High heels dragging against the cobblestone ground… it vibrated right up to her knees. _

The girl who had come to know herself as Andy snapped her eyes open, the smell of fluoride overcoming her senses. It burned her eyes and the stinging in her arm caused her to shake the cobwebs from her head. She lifted her body to find herself in a teal hospital gown under a white cotton blanket. Needles, wires, and IVs covered her body. Using the remote, she lifted her bed to a sitting position. The sun was rising, the Toronto skyline shining like a distant star in her dark reality.

"Please don't let this be one of those god damn zombie movies." Andy chuckled to herself, wanting to cradle her pounding head but a sudden strain caused her difficulty.

She liked horror movies. A memory well cherished.

"Nope, just unexplainable Amnesia. You got off pretty lucky, Andy." Officer Swarek came into her suite, a cup of coffee warming his hands. She straightened her back and gave a slight smile.

"Unexplainable? How so?" Andy cleared her throat, reaching for the glass of water left for her upon the side table.

"Yeah, they did all the tests. Scans and all that… they saw no head trauma violent enough to cause memory loss, hardly any head damage at all. No bruises or lacerations or fresh cuts anywhere. Blood tests are going through and will be in within four days because it's urgent. Now that you're awake, they want to do a rape kit if it's okay with you. I suggest you let the doctor check. She's a female and she's very professional. I want to rule out all the possibilities." Sam sat down beside her, sipping his coffee with an obnoxious slurping noise.

"How did I get here, officer?" She laughed softly through her words, figuring that should have been her first question.

"Once I told you your name was Andy, you passed out. I drove you here and made sure you got in." Sam scratched the back of his head, placing his coffee down. Andy watched him for a second, unsure why this stranger was being so nice to her. But he knew her name… what was she not in on?

"I appreciate that, officer. Thank you."

"No worries. They're going to release you soon, but you're not allowed to be alone. We have to find someone who can watch you, make sure you're safe."

"Have you called my dad?"

"No answer from him at all, sorry. I left a couple messages, so maybe he'll get back to me." Sam exhaled, another deep gulp of his coffee.

"How about my mom? Will she come to get me?" Andy scratched her chin, wondering why the police officer was looking at her with wide eyes much like he had done earlier.

"You really don't remember aspects about your life? Andy, you're mom hasn't been around for years." Sam touched her arm for a brief moment, another sudden rush of panic flowing through him. This was bad and he knew it was really fucking bad.

"Years? What do I not know? I'm so confused! How about, let's start with how you know my name."

"You're my partner," Sam considered his words for a moment ", and my friend. A best one at that. We've worked together for a year and a half."

"Wait… I'm a _cop_?" Andy gasped, a wave of nausea washing from her head to her toes. She watched as Sam pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket, placing it in her lap. She unfolded, a photograph of the handsome cop and herself within the station. Sam was sitting in his chair with Andy on his lap. She was messing up his perfectly spiked hair with a smile. They were caught off guard, making for a more beautiful photograph than any pose could create.

"That was on our one hundredth shift in a row together. There was an hour left in it and you slunk in and just happened to interrupt my paperwork, thank god. Then you said my hair was to perfect, like it was meant to be spiked up like that. Then you messed it up and Oliver Shaw took that photo on his phone." Sam smirked the classic Swarek smirk, recalling upon the memory with fondness as he so often did. Andy seemed to smile and nod.

"Shaw… shaaaaaw," Andy tested the name out upon her lips ", it sounds so familiar but I can't place a face or a personality to it. I've never felt so frustrated in my entire life." Andy growled, wanting to pull her hair out. It was right there, Oliver Shaw's identity a mere inch away from her grasp.

"That's good, though! Maybe your memory will restore over time! I know I'm not a doctor, but that's probably promising." Sam jumped up with a wide smile, grabbing her hands. Andy smiled, hope reflecting in her entire expression.

"So, we've been partners since like… day one? That's so fantastic. I mean, I don't know you, but I'm glad I can put some trust in you. I really have no one except you at this point." She laughed shyly, tucking her bangs behind her ears.

"Ms. McNally? You're awake, how lovely. I know this si so sudden, but I'd like to do an examination for sexual assault. If I see nothing, we won't perform a rape kit, alright?" The tale doctor with luscious brown hair and an English accent walked in, clicking of her high heels against the tile almost louder than her voice. Andy nodded in agreement, motioning for Sam to stand just outside the door. A few moments later, he was allowed back in with Andy detached from the machines and clothing back on.

"She's still on some medication, even though the machines were basically for blood monitoring and heart monitors for any in fluctuation. She shouldn't be left alone, stay with her. We think her memory will restore with time, we see this case often with certain circumstances. We won't know until her blood work comes back. Should I call you when it comes in?" The doctor spoke fast, punctuating her final syllable by looking up and tilting her head.

"Yeah, call me. I'll be looking after her." Sam yawned, having been awake for seventeen hours straight. With coffee in hand, he took a very quiet Andy back to her place. He had to ask the building manager for the key into her building and apartment because Andy didn't have keys. He sat her on the couch and took a breather. Sam looked over, ready to kick start a conversation to find her asleep in the most awkward position ever. He grinned, carrying her into her bedroom and setting her down upon the bed.

Sam returned to the couch, flopping down and falling to sleep within minutes.

While drifting into a sure to be restless sleep, Sam simply knew this was going to be an uphill battle.

**This is PissyNovelist signing off, saying you're nobody until somebody loves you.**

**I love you ;D**

**xoxoPN**


	3. Piece By Piece

**I'm **_**loving**_** the theories guys! It's really great to see everyone thinking about this insane, totally outlandish story.**

Andy awoke, wrapped up in her down comforter, sweating bullets. Her room was like a hot box, taking a deep breath of relief as cool air poured from her now open window. It was like everything was normal and real, until she remembered her current predicament. Andy changed out from her nice clothing, tossing them into the hamper and rifling through random drawers. Finally, she was dressed in black shorts and a cut up police tee-shirt that was now a halter tank top. She smiled, knowing that she at least had a sense of handy work and style when it came to baggy clothing. She ran a couple fingers down the bows tied along her side and tightened the knot of the halter, setting off into her foreign apartment.

The tile froze her feet, stretching her toes once she hit the carpet of her living room. Andy stifled a fit of uncharacteristic giggles, the sight of Officer Sam Swarek snoring and drooling upon her couch being nearly too much. She prodded his shoulder, waking him with a grunt and a snort.

"Wha… what time is it?" He coughed, sitting up and wiping the trail of saliva that had dripped down to her neck.

"Uh, five P.M… there goes my whole day." Andy said sarcastically, knowing full well she had nothing to do. Even if she had plans, she wouldn't remember at all. She picked up an iPod from a charger, a custom cover armor surrounding it. It had a badge number- hers, but she wouldn't know that – with the vow every cop takes in silence and oath. The one she made her father say every day and night before setting off for a shift. _On my honor, I will never betray my badge, my integrity, my character, or the public trust._

Andy didn't know, but it was a gift from Sam.

She slid the unlock button and was greeted with a password screen. She sighed, setting it upon her lap.

"You hungry?" Sam yawned, standing and looking into a drawer of a table and pulling out a pile of take-out menus. Andy nodded, typing in random words into the passcode and earning negative responses. She let a corner of her lips turn up, typing in '_Sam_' and was immediately granted access. That told her that she cared about him. Either that or it was the easiest thing she could think of as a code.

"Uh, what are you in the mood for?" Sam smiled, looking up at her.

"Whatever you want. I'll pay if I can find cash." She went to stand up, but simply earned a laugh from her supposed partner. He grabbed her hand and forced her back upon the couch, continuing to flip through menus.

"You're not paying, sit back down. Poutine is your favorite food, if you didn't remember." He mumbled, leaving Andy to scratch her head.

"What's poutine? That's sounds gross." Sam gawked at her and laughed. Andy was about to protest, but he held his hands up, trying to catch his breath form the gut wrenching laughter.

"I'm sorry! I've seen you watch poutine… a thousand times maybe? You love it. You don't even try to be polite while eating it in front of me anymore. You used to cover your mouth and chew slowly, but now you just shove it in there. It's cute though. You once told me that, if you were allowed, you'd attempt to live on it. I remember we had a convict from America that didn't know what poutine was, because they don't have it down there, and you freaked out and ranted for a solid thirty minutes on the delicacy." Retelling the story merely made him laugh harder, doubling over upon the couch. Andy couldn't help but let out a chuckle, his laughter was quite infectious.

"Well, if I love it so much, what is it? What's in it?"

"It's fries with gravy and cheese on it. You love it. I'm sure you'll still love it." He pulled up his blackberry and ordered for them, motioning for her to turn on the television. She smiled in return, letting it drop and shatter upon the floor when greeted with three different remotes. She was really starting to hate this memory thing.

Third time was the charm, turning on the television and slowly flicking through the channels. She was sure that, a few days ago, she could point out most of the shows and tell herself the gist of each. But now, she had to read the information box to find something appealing to her. Andy ended up choosing hockey, Pittsburg versus Philadelphia which apparently, according to Don Cherry, had a running grudge for years. She shrugged, sure to expect something interesting from the two high scoring teams, for they were already beating each other upon the ice and getting penalties.

"So, what do we usually do for excitement?" Andy crossed her legs, stretching her back that creaked and groaned and cracked. Sam shrugged, turning towards her.

"Not much. Drink beer. I don't want to drink though seeing as I have to take care of you and all that until your memory is either triggered or rebuilt or whatever."

"How long do you think that will take?"

"I don't know," Sam looked to his hands with a somber expression ", the doctor gave me some tips on how to slowly trigger memories while we wait for blood work. We'll worry about that later though." Andy nodded, turning back to the game. A solid twenty minutes went until they got their food, dipping into a comfortable silence while they ate.

"So, tell me more about myself." Andy laughed something bitter, leaning her head in her hands. Sam smirked, looking in her general direction.

"Your favorite colour is blue, you like weird music from the fifties and a band called My Chemical Romance. You love being a cop, you laugh at my cheesy jokes for some reason, and your best friend is another cop named Traci. A rookie, like you. Personally, I don't think she's near as good as you though. You cook really well and we met by you blowing my in depth undercover operation. I wouldn't change a thing, though. You're the best partner I've had."

"I sound like a really interesting person." Andy nodded with a smile, popping another French fry in her mouth.

"You are." Sam whispered, trying to make it seem like his focus was on the game.

"Oh, and this poutine? It's _really_ good."

**I have a great bunch of readers and a pocket full of ideas so let's have some fun :D**

**xoxoPN**


	4. Snip By Snip

**I don't know if you guys would like this, but I have a horror Rookie Blue story stowed away. Horror is actually what I enjoy writing more than weird romance XD**

**So, let me know? I'ma post it anyway. But let me know XD**

_The music blared as they waited in line to the club; Driver and herself. They were pumped for a night of dancing. She pulled her hair into a lovely pony tail, much like the ones she pulled for work, but had much more class. A bundle of curls hung behind her, high upon her head. Driver helped her tighten the pony tail, ensuring it wouldn't fall out while she thrashed and performed upon the spotlight dance floor._

"_You sure you want to do this, baby girl? You might ruin a good thing and all." Driver patted her shoulder. She nodded with a smile, red lips curved to match the happiness swelling inside her. Driver smiled in return, patting her shoulders._

"_It's taken to long. I've got to."_

Andy caressed her head, groaning. She grasped the hand that was sprawled across her stomach and-

Wait. _Hand_?

"Hey, sleepy head." Sam pushed the brunette locks from her face, Andy quickly wiping drool from her cheeks. Sam snorted, rubbing the back of his hand against her other cheek and helping her sit up. She groaned, feeling her back crack.

"What time is it?" Andy yawned, rubbing her eyes free of sleep. To her surprise, Andy felt Sam's warm hands grip her shoulders with an angel's touch.

"Nine P.M. No worries, you have lots of time to regulate your sleep cycle." Sam blinked a few times, Andy noticing that he had taken a nap when she had. She fixed her position, laying her head back down upon his thigh. She felt like she belonged there, deep within her heart while her memories spoke of nothing of the sorts. Sam didn't seem to mind at all.

"I keep remembering this girl. Beautiful complexion with a darker skin tone. Her smile is so white. I feel like I know her, but I can't place her. She was the designated driver that night." Neither could Sam, without a more descriptive outline of the woman in question. He had a creeping suspicion. As if it was meant to be, a soft knock rapped upon the door. Sam tapped her shoulders, a signal to stay, and went to answer. There stood Traci Nash with white roses, in full uniform, and a pained expression.

"I can't believe I let this happen to her." She came right in, grabbing a vase from the cupboard like she owned the place. Placing the beautiful flowers upon the table, looking into the living room, she sighed in relief. Sam then put two and two together, taking a deep breath.

"It's not your fault. It's whoever tried to take advantage of her in her state."

"I was in charge, I was sober, I shouldn't have left to the bathroom, and I looked all night for her. Andy, are you okay?" Traci sat next to her best friend, wrapping her arms around the confused looking copper.

"Hey, she's the girl from my memories." Andy pointed, looking to Sam for direction. Sam nodded with a smile, encouraging her to talk to the girl who had tears streaming down her face. And gently wiped the tears off from the foreign face.

"Andy it's me-" Traci wanted to tell her everything; how she was the cause of it all.

"No! Don't tell me. I want to try and figure it out myself." Andy smiled with an affirmative nod, accepting the self-proclaimed challenge. Traci merely smiled, thinking how she was still stubborn through all of this.

"I'm glad you're physically okay. Everyone down at the station is worried about you baby girl."

"Yeah, they must be. Too bad I can't remember any of them. I'm glad Sam is taking care of me." Andy scratched her head at the look Traci was currently giving her. Sam laughed, going into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"So… Sam. He's a real cutie huh?" Traci prodded, earning a blushed cheek tone from Andy. She nodded and giggled along with her new found friend. Andy took a moment during her laughing fit to diagnose the situation. The way this girl talked to her was in a friendly fashion. They must be close, if not best friends. That would explain why she was with her at the club, helping her style her hair.

"You're name is… it starts with a… Traci. Your name is Traci! SAM, I GOT IT! I mean, I don't really remember you well. But you're Traci and you're my best friend!" Andy jumped up, hugging her friend tightly. Sam merely chuckled, bringing out two mugs of coffee for the girls.

"Can't Swarek, Shaw and I are doing rounds tonight. He's making me drive so I gotta be there early. Take good care of her. I know you will." Traci punched Sam in the arm with a hearty laugh and a wink, blowing a kiss to Andy and jogging out of the apartment.

"I love her." Andy beamed, taking a sip of the perfectly stirred coffee from the green mug. _Cop of the Year _was scrawled on the side in Sam's writing. He had given it to her as a joke gift last Christmas. Sam gave her a hug, sitting next to her upon the warm couch they had spent most of their time on since the ordeal.

"I'm glad you're starting to have triggers into memory. I can't wait to have my old partner back."

"It helps to have you around. If it were just me here, I wouldn't even open the door for her because I'd be too scared. Someone did this to me and I don't know why or even how. I don't know how to thank you for being a constant in my life."

"Don't worry about it, Andy."

"No really, let's get coffee. On me, right now." She pulled a twenty dollar bill out of her pocket and waved it in his face. Sam refused, but Andy soon forced him out the door with keys in hand. They drove to the nearest Tim Horton's and got two coffees and a dozen donuts. Back at their apartment, they joked around, Sam speaking of older days.

"And then you totally bombed the undercover investigation! I told you that you should have worn the leopard print!" Sam laughed so hard he had to put his coffee down, unable to breath. Andy held her face in her hands, laughing but obviously embarrassed. Sam patted her back, doing his best to keep some composure. Finally, their laughter died, the sounds of sipped coffee and the occasional sigh of content ripping through the silence. A wave of silence overtook the pair, crickets chirping loud enough to pierce ear drums. Andy looked over, leaning and kissing his cheek.

"Thanks for everything." Andy whispered, leaning hear head upon his shoulder. Sam sighed, rubbing her fore arm lightly. She walked off to bed, leaving Sam with a grin.

**It's late, just finished two ten page essays. I'm goin' to bed XD**

**xoxoPN**


	5. Luke

**I love how everyone's assuming Sam and Andy are already together OwO.**

**Maybe they aren't… maybe they are :D**

_Musk… lemon, lime? That's all she could smell. A musk citrus scent filled her nose for a brief moment before her world went black._

Andy woke up at a legitimately decent time that morning, but decided to lie in bed until noon. Sam opened the door gingerly, two coffee mugs in hand. She smirked, waving him in as she pulled the blanket tighter over her shoulders.

"Hey." She whispered, turning her radio to a low volume and scooting back to the wall. Sitting up, she took the steaming coffee and invited him to sit. They sipped contently, Sam pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose here and there. She giggled as he grinned at here with his glasses slipping down once more, placing the cup on the table and leaning back down.

"I have to go in for a short shift today. Only 4 hours, someone called in sick. I already grabbed my uniform from home." Sam sighed, lying down.

"I wish I could go in. I love the idea of being a cop." Andy bathed in the glow of her dreams, feeling the wind in her face as she ran to catch a perpetrator, warm gun, cocked and locked, every minute of her day by her side and a badge in her pocket. Authority; people would respect and watch her every movement.

"You're a great cop. Can't imagine work without you." Sam smiled softly, adjusting his glasses again with a fed up expression. She slid the glasses off his face and put them on. She squinted, her world suddenly very blurry. Sam snorted, pulling the glasses off her face.

"I... can I go in with you? See if I can remember anyone?" Andy bit her lip, batting those thick eyelashes at him. He couldn't refuse that look in a thousand years, nodding as he stood.

"I'm going to change and then we can go early." Sam grabbed a black bag and headed into the bathroom. She pulled on a white sun dress, a high V neck with a black ribbon around the waist. Sam, clad in uniform, tool her by the shoulder and walked her to the truck. They drove, bumping and slight squeaking the only noise to occupy the air.

"Don't get frustrated if you don't remember anyone today." Sam patted her arm, trying to comfort her. She sighed and smiled, taking tentative steps into the stations doors. All eyes turned and stopped, the entire gang staring in awe. Andy McNally looked beyond disconnected from her element, shuffling her feet and fingers playing with her bracelets. Her brown hair cascaded into her eyes and over her face, looking more like a flutter shy than anyone could manage. The main friends circled her, crossing their arms and giving their kindest smiles.

"Hey Traci!" Andy waved at the only familiar face who was just leaving. Traci blew a kiss and a wink, walking out to her car. Andy turned back to the quiet group, rubbing her chin. She sighed and nodded, examining each face.

Finally, she pointed to Oliver Shaw.

"I'm Olivier. Oliver Shaw, I'll be your training officer until further notice. You do not touch anything in the car until I tell you to; you do not write anything in your memo book until I tell you. Before talking to anyone, look at me first. My job is to keep you safe." Andy sputtered and stuttered, but managed to finish with a smile. Oliver felt his eyes glaze over with hot tears as she recited that speech. The older cop couldn't help but pull that young rookie into his arms, patting her back perhaps a tad to hard.

"Almost perfect, kiddo. Almost perfect." He tucked some stray hands behind her ear and Andy felt at home. This man had a fatherly glow about him, giving Andy someone to latch onto in this foreign world. Was this what normal felt like? She hoped this was how life was before forgetting her entire life.

"I got shot that day. I have a scar that I couldn't put my finger on upon my tummy. Until now obviously. I just sort of remembered." Andy rubbed her scar over the fabric with a grin. Oliver took in a deep breath and a yawn.

"I've gotta kick it. See ya brother and hope to see you at work soon Andy. You're buying my coffee for all this worry you're putting me through." Oliver waved, walking with a tired strut to the change room. The others faces remained foreign to her. She scratched her head and looked to Sam with a defeated expression.

"No one else?" Sam whispered with the voice of a butterfly, placing has hands upon hers. Her moisturized hands, that smelled of cotton candy, gripping his. She shook her head and looked back to the group.

"Gail… Prick?" She looked to the blonde and a confused look.

"Peck." Gail bit her tongue, discontent with having such a foul world replace her name. Andy started to laugh, causing Dov to cough and shake his head.

"Oh! I know it's Peck. Me and others call you Prick because you have a tendency to act like one." Andy scratched her head, Sam stifling laughter behind her. Dov merely stood up, gave a salute with a chuckle, and walked away from the situation as Gail fumed. The rest said their goodbye's and walked away.

"Swarek, you have paperwork. Hey McNally, how are you feeling?" Frank walked over, the rest of the gang scattering much faster to either go home or continue on with their shift. Andy saluted, a grin and a wink overcoming her features.

"Better than I was. I remember Gail and Oliver and Traci so far. Well, I remember their names and choice things about them…" Andy made a sour face, shrugging her shoulders for emphasis.

"I suppose you're here to collect some memories. I'm sure Sam will keep an eye on you while he's doing paperwork." Frank nodded to the pair and walked back to his office. Andy followed Sam's lead to his desk, sitting with her knees to her chest upon a swiveling chair. She hummed a tune, spinning in slow circles to occupy herself.

She admired the employees within the station, running around with clip boards and stacks of papers, holstering guns, testing walkie-talkies, and stirring coffee. This was her element and she didn't need a memory to know that. Andy felt it in her blood and heart that this building is where she belonged, wearing the navy blue uniform.

Suddenly, a couple walked in. Two beautiful blonde people out of uniform, the tall man with a perfect smile and a plastic older woman upon his arm. He didn't look as happy as she, Andy observed. She wasn't sure what made her so fascinated with these individuals. The man glanced over and did a double take, pulling the woman upon his arm over to Sam's desk.

"Andy! I heard what happened." He scratched the back of his head, going to place a hand upon her shoulder. Andy reeled back, gripping Sam's short sleeve with a cough. Sam immediately turned for her, rolling his eyes.

"Luke, she doesn't know who you are. Maybe we should keep it that way." Sam rolled Andy's chair closer to him, turning back to his paperwork with an obnoxious click of his pen.

"Oh shit, sorry Andy. I'm Luke and this is… well, just call her Jo." She blonde nodded with a half-hearted smile, avoiding eye contact. Andy tried to remember their place in her life, but couldn't bring herself to succeed. Andy shrugged, suddenly rather shy, giving a wave and looking to Sam. He merely gave her a smirk, jutting out his arm so she could link with him. Andy felt safer, arms linked with Sam, able to look towards the impossibly stunning individual.

"Maybe I'll remember you both sometime soon." A whisper was her tone and that was how it would stay. Luke flashed a movie star smile and walked away. Something was suddenly familiar; something she couldn't place.

"Don't get too close to him, okay Andy? He isn't the best guy around." Sam grumbled, not looking up from his papers.

"Is he a dirty cop or something?"

"Yeah… or something."

**Remember; to assume makes an ASS out of U and ME :3**

**xoxoPN**


	6. Moral Transgressions

**Sorry for the wait… my mind has been in a different world as of late… *COUGH* Panem *COUGH***

Andy had taken to playing a card game upon her iPod while snaking on some chocolates Sam had bought her, Sam finishing the final signatures upon his paperwork. He sighed, tossing his pen into the black jar and leaning back. The chair squeaked obscenely loud, reminding him of the day Andy and himself had spent switching chairs whenever one stood up.

"Late lunch?" Sam looked over to Andy who nodded without lifting her gaze from the screen. She munched away, throwing a red candy into the air and catching it blindy.

"No preference? Diner?" Sam asked again, earning a giggle and a nod from his female counterpart. He nodded, kicking his legs up across her lap. She smacked his knees, the pair starting a weak slap fight. Of course, Sam let her conquer him.

_Beautiful, _

_I should have told you _

_from the first time I saw_

_your eyes._

"That's your ring tone? I expected something more awesome." Andy snorted, putting her iPod away. He stuck his tongue out, telling her she was the one who picked it out while doing a prisoner transfer.

"Swarek," he answered with his authoritative tone ", oh yes. Hi… uh, yeah. She's right here, you can… oh? Oh okay. Oh really… at least we know now. Do you need me to bring her in for a check-up or something? Alright, I'll tell her. Thank you. Have a… uh, have a good night." Sam put his phone in his pocket, telling her to stay put. He clocked out, still in uniform, grabbing her arm and pulling her to his truck.

"What was the phone call about?" Andy buckled her seatbelt, half wondering about the call, half wondering what they were going to eat. Andy finally looked over with a serious expression when her heard Sam breathing rather heavily, as if he was panicking.

"Let's get to a restaurant, sit down, and I'll explain." Sam seemed pissed off, but he refused to show it. Andy took note of his cheeks that were starting to burn with a hot red shade. Andy sighed, a swelling anxiety within her chest for the entire twenty minutes it took them to sit in a darker corner booth of a cute fifties diner.

"It, uh… it turns out that you had a bad reaction…" Sam's nailed raked down the table, not able to bring his eyes to meet hers. He felt bile rising in the back of his throat, a panic attack starting to take over.

"To what?" Andy leaned forward, pulling his hands into hers. His muscles stopped flexing and his body language calmed. He still wouldn't bring up his gaze and his tone was still able to cut through atoms.

"Rufilin."

"Rufilin? As in-"

"Someone spiked your drink. Obviously, they didn't rape you so they didn't prevail in that regard. Maybe that wasn't their plan. You had a bad reaction and you lost a solid chunk of your memories. Someone _tried_ to hurt you…" Sam took deep breaths, wanting nothing more than to find the individual and ring their necks. Andy mumbled, making small circles on the back of his hand.

"Okay, so we know the cause. That's good. Any idea on who?" Andy's tone calmed him, Sam so thankful for her ability to stay cool under the hottest pressure.

"It could have been anyone… you could have gotten the wrong drink, someone spiked you by accident. I have no clue where to start. She doesn't need you to come back in so… here we are." Sam placed his forehead against the table, wanting to cry for the first time in years.

"Hey… lighten up. I'm alive, not raped, and sitting here with my most favorite guy in the world." Andy lifted his chin, leaning half way across the table. Sam couldn't help but smile for her. She had that power over him, she always had. They ordered and chatted about nothing. Andy lifted her bare feet, having slipped them from her flats, and rested them upon his knees.

"So… sup?" Andy laughed, still holding Sam's hands. Sam simply shook his head.

"Have we ever dated?" Andy looked to their latching hands while Sam shook his head.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"You never showed interest."

"I'm sure that's," Andy pondered for a word ", bullshit. Utter bullshit. Have you looked in the mirror lately? I like you right now." Sam couldn't help but smile. Was it sinful to believe this Andy was a slight improvement from the old Andy? This Andy spoke her mind with pride.

"You do, huh? How about we call this a date?" Sam winked, expecting a laugh and a kindly spoken refusal. It had meant to be a joke, after all. Instead he heard a gasp, Andy clasping her hand below her throat.

"Officer Swarek? Are you propositioning me? Because I like it." She growled, making a swiping motion with her hand. They laughed, eating the rest of their meal. Once finished, Andy stood and sat beside Sam, laying her head on his shoulder. Sam ordered desert to share, a chocolate cake which he knew was her favorite. Somehow, Sam got chocolate on his cheek, Andy shamelessly leaning up and licking it off with soft kisses. He had no words, so he laughed as a hue of pink coating his rather pale cheeks.

"You really aren't that shy."

"Did I used to be?" Andy looked taken aback, as if being shy wasn't even in her vocabulary. Sam nodded in reply, cupping her hand within his own. Andy shrugged, snuggling back down.

Sam paid, taking her back to her apartment, not bothering to take off his uniform, and settling to watch a movie. The pair started on separate ends of the couch, but over the course of thirty minutes, worked their way to the center. It started with Andy leaving a pop kiss upon his neck, and then it trailed up to his cheek, beside his mouth. Sam stopped her, at a crossroads of character. Would allowing her to kiss him in her state be morally wrong? Sam held his hands upon her waist, palms growing sweaty, and losing his voice for the very first time in his life.

As soon as Andy mounted him and caressed both sides of his face, he was a goner.

Her lips against his sent a raw heat straight through his fingertips, the lines between illusion and reality blurring. Andy McNally was on fire and it was beautiful. Her hands were everywhere; his chest, thighs, and hair. It was as if she knew every right place to touch, smirking as groans poured from his vocal cords. He flipped her, Sam on top and running the show, taking in the sounds of her moans and growls. She bucked and giggled, pressing the back of his head with a tough force when his lips traveled to the alcove between her breasts.

"Fuuuck… okay, time to stop." Sam suddenly reeled back, standing and holding his hands up in surrender.

"What? Why? That's not okay!" Andy was yelling, a red flush and a sheen of sweat coating her entire body. Sam shook his head, lifting her up and carrying Andy into her room. She was flopped onto her bed, Sam gripping his head tightly.

"We can't, not right now." Sam was conflicted. Andy McNally had been the object of her desires for days… weeks… months. He wanted her, and even though she was ripe for the taking, he wouldn't abuse her current situation. He wanted her all here with him, not a blank canvas with the body of who she used to be.

"At least… snuggle with me." She sighed, leaning back and patted the empty spot beside her. Again, Andy batted those damn eyelashes with the smirk of a snake charmer, and he had to comply. With his tee-shirt and boxers, he slunk into Andy's bed and let her bury herself within his arms.

**Soon, lovelies… soon good shit will happen…. Maybe even a rating change? ;o**

**xoxoPN**


	7. Realization

**Oh hey there, guys. So, if anyone noticed… rating change! From T to M, like so many had wanted.**

**Let me tell you, being a lesbian and writing heterosexual smut? Kind of weird, a little weird… okay, a lot weird. But hey, it was a lot of fun anyway. I'm glad I've found a way to write smut tactfully, without embarrassment. I was so jealous of author's who could do that.**

Sam awoke to the lovely feelings of Andy's lips upon his neck, making soft moaning noises between every few kisses. She smiled, bringing a hand up and stroke through her hair. He smiled against his flesh, dragging velvet lips up the curve of his jaw to his ear. She nipped at his ear lobe, earning a content sigh from the man beneath her spell. They stayed still for a moment, Sam simply appreciating the foreign situation.

"If this is how life could be, post memory loss, I don't think I want my memories back. This is perfect just the way it is." Andy whispered, still kissing all around his neck and cheeks.

"Do you remember what it was like before? With us?" Sam asked hoarsely, leaning his head back with his eyes shut as Andy continued to work miracles with her kisses.

"I had a dream about us last night. We are friends… close friends and partners but I felt this thing within my chest and it ached so bad. Every time I looked at you, my heart exploded with feelings. It was too vivid to be a simple dream. It was a memory… I looked at you like that… romantically, but I was so scared… so shy…" Soft tears spilled onto Andy's cheeks, dripping down onto his chest. She had, not once, ever felt so overcome with emotions such as these.

In response, he lifted her chin and placed a kiss upon her nose.

"If you like this arrangement, I won't complain." He flashed a perfectly white smile and kissed her cheek.

"This is how it should be. I can feel it." Andy chuckled, mounting Sam and placing her lips against his. He groaned inwardly, lightly kissing back to not further inch temptation. But when Andy started to trail a warm hand up and down his muscular arms, he was a goner. She ran the show, nibbling upon his bottom lip and keeping him grounded with firm hips.

She laughed when he pulled at her tank top, filled with the urge to rip it to shreds off her body. He had been waiting for so long… it almost hurt. The kisses they shared became feverish and near violent, nips turning into bites and moans into growls. Sam flipped them over, pushing himself against her body and hitching her legs around his waist. She bucked, stripping off her shirt to reveal she had no bra, giving Sam quite a show. He ogled for a moment, mouth-watering and jaw on the floor. She was truly beautiful.

"We have to stop." Sam choked, unable to peel his hands from her smooth skin.

"No, we should stop. But we won't." Andy smiled, returning to their prior position of lips upon lips. They were at a stalemate. It wasn't that Sam didn't want her… in fact, he found himself slowly falling deeper into Andy driven madness. She wiggled her hips and pushed his head down, Sam easily following suit, leaving a trail of kisses straight to her navel. His chest was between her legs and he could feel her heat radiating from the lovely alcove between her thighs.

"Come on… just a little foolin' around." A wink and a sultry voice was all it took to hook Sam on the proverbial leash. He whimpered like a dog, pulling off her shorts and panties in one smooth motion. Hitching her knees over his shoulders, he took a moment to worship her body. First, he kissed the tuft of hair, Andy's stomach convulsing in anticipation. The he hovered, breathing warmth over her core. She squealed and wiggled, wrapping her fingers within his black hair. Finally, long months of tension exploded, taking a nice long lick from bottom to top, as if enjoying the perfect ice cream cone on a hot summer day.

It was all a haze from there on in, tasting Andy literally the most euphoric thing he had ever experienced. Sam took her milk white thighs within an iron grip, sure to leave bruises, as he divulged himself. There were no complaints from Andy who was near ripping the hair from Sam's head, moaning and contorting her body to reach the best angle for his tongue. Andy felt her insides start to float on cloud nine, her groans becoming screams as Sam violently lapped up her deliciousness. As if he knew, Sam stopped, pinning Andy down just before she reached climax, she started thrashing and whining. Andy bucked and gasped, simply making Sam grin. A few moments later, he returned to her and repeated his assault.

It was an hour before he finally finished his teasing and let the rather spent Andy reach her peak, moaning and groaning in giggles, and clutching onto Sam for dear life. She kept laughing, coating Sam in precious, golden kisses.

"You're awesome." Andy laughed, rubbing her thighs together in attempt to dull the sensational waves still crashing upon her.

"I keep trying to tell you that." Sam smirked, licking his lips and holding her tight to his chest. Andy weakly kissed down his body, but Sam kept her close.

"Take a nap, don't worry about me." It took an incredible amount of restraint to speak those words, wanting nothing more than to spend hours upon hours exploring her.

As Andy lay asleep, snuggling within his embrace, he realized this is where he belonged. It wouldn't be a crime to wish for her to not earn her memories, right? They could make new memories, perfect memories. Memories free of Luke and Jo, free of any mistakes he has made with her. Free of worries. They could dive into a life where they truly belonged, not the star-crossed lovers from Division Fifteen.

**Woo!**

**xoxoPN**


	8. Clear, Really Clear

Sam awoke before Andy, regarding her sleeping form with such thoughtfulness he had never given another woman. Her eyelids rapidly moved, a smile plastered upon her face showing she was having a beautiful dream of beautiful things. Sam smirked to himself, wondering if she was dreaming over gazing into a mirror.

She was beauty to him… to anyone with eyes. She was elegance in its purest form. She was Andy McNally and she was perfection. When Sam looked at her, he saw nothing but a woman who fit everything he wanted and needed. Everything she did was adorable, it drew him in when he thought he couldn't become anymore attracted. The way she blinked, sneezed, laughed. Even the way she sneered and made malicious comments about certain blonde detectives. It was all beautiful.

Andy opened her eyes, greeting Sam with a silent kiss.

Sam believed he didn't deserve her as she took her time kissing along his neck flesh. This woman, currently exploring different expanses of his skin, gave love unconditionally without being a pushover. She stood for what she believed in, what she loved. Driven by passion and fueled by the hatred of those who tried to push her down, he took what she wanted. No… no, he didn't deserve her and he never would. But she chose him and he wouldn't complain now after all that time.

It was almost funny to him. How it took a complete disaster for her to finally come to him. Getting to know her all over again, allowing her to see him in a completely new light seemed to work. Memory loss was apparently a beautiful thing, all drama forgotten. He smiled, recalling a particular fight they had about clouds while doing patrol. Yes, _clouds_ and their rank of beauty; an epic battle between misty and fluffy. But she was so sure she was right, that she refused to talk to him for two hours. She was adorable when she was mad, cheeks reddening with determination. It took five coffees and a week of her paperwork, but she smiled and hugged him again, leaving for the Penny and driving him home.

She had long forgotten that. The old Andy would carry that until the day she died, but this Andy? She didn't care. Even if she knew, she wouldn't have cared. This Andy was carefree and shameless. Sam wondered if the new Andy was really the Andy he adored, doubting the realness of it all. But taking a moment to really consider it, he realized this Andy simply possessed all the attributes the old Andy possessed, simply wearing them with pride at all times.

Deep in thought, Sam hardly noticed their position change, Andy on top and blankets nearly above their heads. It was warm, comfortably toasty beneath her, earning kisses as if to make up for the all the lost time she had wasted with Luke; beating around the Sam bush. He wrapped his large arms around her and shut his eyes. This was a moment he wanted to save. When he opened his eyes, bright orange light was cascading across her face, the tan she had earned from walking beats exenterated drastically and smile shining as bright as stars. Figuring speaking would ruin the moment, he merely dragged the back of his knuckled across her cheek.

Sam wasn't sure his heart could feel this way. It was floating and his cheeks her from smiling so violently. He felt rather anxious, worrying that the slightest noise would shatter this moment and that he could never earn it back. Andy leaned forward, rubbing their noses together, Sam sighing so slowly that it felt like he wasn't breathing at all. She leaned her chin slightly forward, parting her lips as if to kiss him, but hesitated. Sam's breath hitched, Andy sensually rubbing her lips mere millimeters above his lips, moving to the side and kissing his jaw.

No… no he didn't deserve her perfect kisses one bit. She was out of his league entirely. Why he spent so long waiting around stumped him. But when she placed a fluttered string of kisses upon her lips, the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt like his heart burst from his chest, as if he could run and yell in excitement. How had it taken him to long to decipher the strange feelings building up within his core.

He was Sam Swarek and he was in love with Andy McNally.

Sam, the man who promised to never fall in love. He just wanted to have fun doing him. But this doe eyed rookie with a perfect smile and a relatively innocent soul managed to bury herself within his heart. She was there now, presently. It was almost like cancer; placing itself with a small portion of his heart and expanding. She occupied a solid third of his life, the other two belonging to his job and sister. With his heart split so perfectly even amongst these three things, he could live happily knowing he achieved balance. In fact, he could die happy knowing he found salvation within her… even if he ended up never having her in the way he wished for so much.

Sam had taken the hair band from the bedside table, tying her hair into a lose bun. She shut her eyes, silently informing him that she loved for people to play with her hair. He kissed the top of her head, down her temple and cheekbones. A kiss upon the lips seemed to erupt something inside of him. This entire moment of clarity detoxed him of negativity. He could cry, the happiness so overwhelming. Instead her allowed Andy to slide off his body, entangling their legs together and head rested upon his chest. Her long eyelashes fluttered and remained clothes, a peaceful sleep overtaking him once more. Sam sighed, shutting his eyes in suit. Speaking would ruin the moment, he reminded himself with an inward wince. Speaking would do nothing but destroy the moment of perfect sync just shared with Andy. Speaking would… well, if speaking would ruin this moment, he wanted to go all out and leave nothing to out.

Andy McNally would never hear the words come from him that morning, for she was deep in sleep. Within a dreamland far from reality where Sam Swarek let happy tears fall past his eyes for the first time in several years, cooing beautiful romances he wasn't sure he knew into her ear. He hoped… begged even, that she would receive them subconsciously. Andy would wake up, shower him with kisses and give Sam romances in return.

"Andy, I've loved you for a year and a half. I have you now… I don't think I'll ever be able to let you go."


	9. Flashback

"We should get out of bed…" Sam drawled, braiding Andy's hair with nimble fingers. She groaned, snuggling closer to his body with a sleepy smile.

"Five minutes." She sighed, kissing his jaw line softly. He couldn't deny her, silently agreeing by pulling her as close as she could get.

"We need to shower and go grocery shopping." He groaned, Andy placing her head within the crook of his neck. Her breath was hot against his skin, damping over the course of a few minutes. He lowered his chin, inviting her soft lips to his.

"But this is a perfect way to spend a morning." She whispered between kissed, throwing a leg over to the other side of his hip and pulled up the covers nearly over their heads. Their kisses, once gentle, became fevered and desperate. Sam used a bruising grip upon her thighs, sweat pooling upon their skin. He flipped them over, hitching her legs around his hips. He tugged at her tank top, pulling it over her head and leaning down to kiss her bare chest.

Sam's phone rang, earning a unison groan from the pair. Sam snatched the phone, barking into the piece.

"Yeah? In two hours… be there? Sure, why not. I'll stop taking care of my rookie to come in and do a short three hour shift. Hey, you give sarcasm, you get sarcasm. Yeah… yeah, see ya brother." Sam went to toss his phone, thinking twice, then turning it off. Andy placed her lips upon his neck, flipping them over to earn dominance once more.

"That was Oliver. Peck bailed for today so I'm covering her… oh, right there. Again." He chuckled, rather dopily, while Andy traced her lips down his toned chest.

"Let's play a memory game. I propose a statement and if it's true, say true. If it's false, say false. I like to dance. True or false?" She asked, pulling the covers near off the bed while gripping his waistband.

"True." He smiled, tucking some hair behind her ear. She pulled his boxers off, tossing them away.

"We've worked together for over a year."

"True." He gasped, Andy grabbing him with a grip that was far too light for his preference.

"I dated Luke."

"Oh, don't bring him up right now," He chuckled, smile stopping short when she released him from her hand ", true! True, true, true." Andy couldn't help but laugh, putting her hand back over him and giving one soft stroke up.

"You liked me."

"True." Andy started a steady pace, Sam's toes curling at the pleasure. His ears felt suddenly hot, as if steam was spewing from the orifices.

"You love me." Her voice was hardly a whisper, stopping her motions and placing her hands on his thighs. Sam couldn't even open his eyes, simply bringing his hands down to grasp hers.

"True." Even through his eyelids, he could see her smile.

"I know I loved you before… I'm sure I will again." Sam couldn't help but sigh in bliss. She was incredible. Andy traced the tip of her tongue from the bottom to the top, placing the tip in her mouth and humming. Sam let his back arch, and strangled moan grinding from his throat. He took her hair and pulled her back gently.

"Keep that up, I won't last. Come back up here." She pinned his hands down, bobbing her head up and down while sucking her cheeks in. She moaned, hummed, and groaned, relishing in the noises escaping Sam. He bucked his hips, trying to finally finish but Andy would have none of that. She pulled off of him with a distinctive pop and a smile that could kill. His eyes widened, tears near spilling over to his cheeks.

"Oh, come on… please?" He whined, Andy rolling her eyes and licked back up him. He was a goner within seconds, holding Andy within his arms and peppering her with kisses. She finally decided to get out of bed a few minutes later, pulling on his shirt. He sighed, pulling on boxers and finally showering for his shift. It pained him to pull on his uniform, kissing Andy's forehead and patting her arms.

"Bye." He mumbled, kissing her deeply. He stood in that position with her, unable to bring himself to leave. Andy finally pushed him to the door, laughing softly and returning to cook herself breakfast.

The day for Sam went by slowly. It was painful, thinking of Andy at home by herself. He could be there, holding her, laughing with her, and kissing her. Oliver tried to pry the details from him, but Sam simply smirked. Oliver guessed he knew, and he truly did. The moment he changed from the navy blue uniform, he was on his way home, hopping up to her apartment and near slamming the door open. He grabbed a water from the fridge, noting she had done grocery shopping. Sam beamed, overjoyed that this domestic lifestyle was with Andy. He opened the cracked bedroom door, Andy sleeping soundly under the covers.

"Hey…" He shook her shoulder, Andy batting her eyelashes.

"Sam? What are you doing in my apartment? Is something wrong?" She sat up immediately, pulling on a sweater that was lying upon the bedroom floor.

"Andy… Andy, we've been staying together for about a week. I mean, I practically live here." Sam shrugged, thinking that she was simply disoriented from sleep. But Andy kept it up, scratching her head while sputtering broken words.

"A week? The last I remember was when I went clubbing with Trac after my shift… I'm missing a week of my life? The hell happened?" Andy stood, pulling on shorts and pacing anxiously into her kitchen.

"What," Sam whispered to himself while following Andy ", Andy, you had lost your memory. I've been here with you for a week. We… I… oh, god. Let's get you to the hospital."

"So wait, let me get this straight. I'd lost my memory of my life? Then I woke up today after a week of lost life memory then can't remember the last week?" She coughed, grabbing a bottle of water and chugging it back. Sam pulled on a jacket, taking her arm and calling the doctor on the way to the truck.

**Haha, hey guys…. Uh, whatcha… whatcha doing with those pitch forks and torches… ha... g-guys D:**

**:P **

**xoxoPN**


	10. I Know I Loved You Before

**So, I'm posting this chapter now because I'm going to the states to go shopping and no one can find me and kill me XD This has been fairly fun, not my favorite story and could have been planned better. But it was fun none the less.**

**So, tomorrow or the next day, I'll post the horror story I was talking about. I actually posted 2 chapters of it before, but no one reviewed or really read it at all. So now that people know how I write and stuff…**

**Anyways, thank you, all of you. I loved the reviews! SO many of them made me laugh and gave me means to keep going even when I thought the story was going absolutely nowhere. I appreciate the time you took to write such fantastic things and hope my next Rookie Blue story will be as much fun as this.**

"Alright, Miss McNally, go change back into your clothes and we'll get the discharge papers." The Doctor with an English accent handed Andy a neatly folded set of clothes; her pajamas, to be exact. She nodded, leaving into the bathroom. Sam stood, sizing up the doctor for a moment.

"So what about the last week or so? She doesn't remember anything that happened?" Sam crossed his arms, his chest rather tight and eyes burning. He knew this feeling; tears pending to fall. He blinked his eyes rapidly every time the Doctor looked away, trying to push the feeling back. He hadn't cried hard in years, the few tears that fell when he found a disheveled and shoeless Andy standing in the middle of the station hadn't count.

"We did tests, covered bases, and asked numerous questions that simply drained her energy farther than before. Mister Swarek, this is what is known as a medical anomaly. We are simply proud she has regained conscious memory of her life before this ordeal happened. Give her a couple of days to rest up and she'll even be ready to return to work. Thank you for bringing her in so fast. I'll have her papers ready for you to sign as a second signature. Pardon me." She slunk past him, heels clicking down the hallway. Sam sat down, unable to fill his lungs. Andy had forgotten it all. How does one go about telling another of a romance if they didn't remember they were involved?

Andy cracked the door open, clad in a tank top and shorts, sweater pulled on but she visually shivered. Sam pushed off his leather jacket and, rather chivalrously, pulled it onto her strong shoulders. She smiled softly in thanks, sitting at the table to wait for her papers. She tapped her fingernails against the wood, humming an unfamiliar tune. Sam couldn't even look at her, knowing he would break down into unmanly sobs and shakes. With a few moments filled with the scribbling of a pen and the tapping of a foot, the papers were filled and she was ready to leave. The car ride was relatively silent.

"So, you've been staying with me since this entire ordeal happened?" Andy yawned. Sam grumbled positively in return, Andy nodded and staring out her window.

"I appreciate that even if I don't remember it, you know. Not a scratch on me. You're one hell of a partner, Sam." She smiled through her words, but Sam was growing more depressed by the second. He was losing her, he had lost her. Everything he worked to earn, every bit of information he pried from her lose, but truth speaking, lips? Gone. Wasted effort at its finest.

"I'm not accusing or anything…" Andy started, Sam perking up at her tone. He knew that tone anywhere; that was her curious tone. The tone where she was trying to hide her curiousness but it never worked. Well, it probably did work. But Sam knew better than that now, almost smiling through the sinking feeling in his chest.

"… did anything happen? While you were taking care of me… uh, like…" She scratched her chin, searching for the proper words.

"Like, between us in any way?" Andy mumbled, suddenly awkward and over thinking, like her normal self.

Sam looked up, heart racing within his chest cavity. This was it. The single shot he had to admit his feelings and the truth. His mind pounded at a thousand miles per second, processing the perfect words to sweep her off her feet.

"_I took one look at you and I was a goner. The first day on the job, that awful undercover prostitution set up, before the black out, after the black out. I've had feelings for you and it hurt so much because it was this huge secret to only you. Everyone else knew but you, vice versa with myself. It took you losing your memory to tell me those feelings and for me to tell you just how I felt… I know you may be upset with me, as if I took advantage of you. But that wasn't my intention and you know I would never take advantage of you… ever._

_Andy, you just don't understand how much I've wanted… no, needed you over the months we've spent working together. It's like a drug, being around you. The longer I've spent with you, the more dependent I become. Seeing you is the only motivation I need to get out of bed in the morning on those bad days. I've gotten into more fights outside the Penny with guys who have said disgusting comments about your body and job than I can count… and I'd fight millions more if that meant protecting your honor. Not like you need protecting, you're the strongest women I know besides my sister, and that says a lot._

_This past week? I've gotten to hold your hand, kiss you, and worship you for all you stand for. I don't think I can go back to whatever we were doing since before all this, knowing how perfect your fingers fit between mine. It was like falling in love with you… twice."_

Of course, being Sam Swarek, it didn't come out like that.

"Nothing happened, Andy." He smirked and shook his head, taking her statement as a joke. Andy simply nodded, going back to looking out the window in deep thought. He helped her up, Andy giving him a short, friendly hug. Sam and Andy parted ways, not to see each other until the start of the next week, in which she arrived with a large smile and in full uniform. The hopped into their usual squad car, starting the shift on a rather quiet note.

Sam would never be able to tell Andy just what happened during that time of lost memory and he supposed that it was for the better. She would simply over think it and blame him for taking advantage of her. If anything, she would hate him. Sam, however, would always have those words she muttered in the early hours of the morning. It was almost enough to make him smile into his coffee, the memory of her messy hair and beautiful doe eyes gazing up at him. Someday, she would say it. Someday sooner or later, she would. Until that day, he would replay those words in his head every morning when he opened his eyes.

_"I know I loved you before… I'm sure I will again."_

**Left it fairly open ended for you there, made it so you can believe whatever you want to happen! Maybe I'll revisit this with another chapter of a different ending, but don't count on that. Usually, when I do rewrite an ending, I hate it and it pisses me off even if you guys love it XD**

**Well, it's been a ride. See you in a few days with that horror story!**

**xoxoPN**


End file.
